Bloodlines-A Bart Allen Story
by CQB16
Summary: After stopping Thawne and shutting down the Wormhole, Team Flash thought they could mourn their losses and rebuild. Then a distant relative from the future impulsively arrives and causes chaos. Bart Allen has travelled too far back, but can he still gain what he came for? Team Flash deals with their restless new member and Barry becomes a surrogate father for his Grandson.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**This story will take place immediately after the finale. The story will feature Bart Allen who has travelled back in time from the 30** **th** **century. He has accidentally crashed into 2015 and STAR Labs. Bart will soon realise this is a different reality and he is stuck here. This story will deal with the aftermath of the finale and how Bart will fit into Team Flash.**

 **Disclaimer- All the characters are owned by the CW and DC Comics.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bart POV**

It was the year 2995. Bart Allen was sat in a time capsule ready to be launched into the past. His grandmother Iris was just outside the capsule in the STAR Labs facility putting the calculations into the computer system. Bart was being sent back in time to meet the third Flash Wally West.

Bart was only 2 years old. He never really understood the scientific terms but when he was born he inherited his grandfather's speed and it affected all of his cells. When he lived a year he looked 3 and when he had lived 2 years he looked 10.

That was when they put him in a virtual environment, he was raised within it in 3 months. He learned more in those 3 months than most learn in 18 years. The speed he processed things meant he could intake a lot of knowledge in a short amount of time.

But the problem was that soon Bart would be old, then he would die. He needed a cure and his grandmother Iris truly believed that Wally West could provide that cure. She looked upon him now with a love she had always shown him. She was black skinned and ageing, she was about 70 now, she wasn't supposed to age in this century but things came to pass.

Iris West-Allen had been stuck in this time for 40 years now. She had been put forward to the 30th century. His grandfather Barry Allen came forward to be with her, they conceived Bart's parents. Then Barry had to return. Alone.

Bart was now ready to go to the past and meet the Flash. Bart may know a lot but he hadn't lived. He had never actually used his speed to its full extent. He had never really met people who weren't family or doctors and he had hardly been outside. And now he looked 12.

His grandmother looked in on him and said "Bart sweetheart, are you ready? I'll switch the generator on then it will take 30 seconds for the capsule to charge up."

Bart replied "Yes, I'm ready. Grandma will I be able to come back?"

She looked caringly upon him "Yes I think you will. Just make sure the capsule is charged up. But don't return until your condition is cured. Promise me that. Wally will care for you. He will know what to do."

He smiled and said "I promise grandma. I wish Dad was here."

Bart had lost his dad and auntie as they were killed on a cosmic treadmill. Now he only had his Mother and Grandmother.

Iris replied "so do I."

Then Bart heard an electronic charge. Iris said "The generator is charged up. 30 seconds now."

Bart was bored. Iris had noticed how restless he was, due to the fact that he was constantly being fed information for 3 months straight he hated waiting.

He then heard Iris say "15 seconds, wait. No. A wormhole is projected to appear. You'll get sucked into it. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Bart suddenly got very afraid. He saw something appear in the room, it was a time hole but it was bigger and blacker.

He then felt the capsule start to move. His Grandma was shouting but he couldn't hear what she was saying. He tried to get out but the door was being blown back shut.

Bart watched the wormhole draw closer and closer. Then…

Bart was floating through time in his capsule, he couldn't describe it, it was such a strange feeling. Then he crashed, the glass in the capsule broke. He then looked behind to see a wormhole.

He was in a tunnel of sorts, it was a big tunnel which looked like it went round. He felt himself being pulled backwards. He was being pulled into the wormhole.

All Bart could do was start running, he wasn't running at full blast because he didn't need to. If he ran all the way round he could still end up in the wormhole. He was just running ahead, he had to run at this speed for a few minutes.

Then suddenly the wormhole shut, it was closing, Bart didn't stop running. He then continued on at his speed when the wormhole shut and ran straight into a wall in the tunnel. The he was knocked out.

 **Barry POV**

Barry had done it. He had closed the wormhole. He was so relived. There was a fair amount of damage in the surrounding area but he had saved the world.

When he returned to the ground he found himself ambushed into a hug by Iris. She was still upset about Eddie but she was clearly glad Barry hadn't died too. Then he was congratulated by the rest of the team.

A few minutes later they were all walking back into Star Labs. Caitlin said "We're going to have some cleaning to do. The tunnel where the accelerator was, that will need sorting out."

Ronnie nodded and that and as they reached the desk he said "Caitlin bring up the cameras in the accelerator, we need to back some it is safe."

Caitlin got onto the computers, brought up the footage and they all saw it. Saw him.

Cisco said "What the hell? That's a person. A kid. How did he get down there?"

Barry shook his head in disbelief, he said "I suppose we better go and find out"

A few minutes later all of them except Dr Stein who was contacting the officials, were down in the tunnel. Barry walked up to see a kid who looked about 12. He was in a red and white suit similarly styled to Barry's own Flash suit.

The kid looked quite strong for his size, about 5 ft. 5 inches. He was red haired and quite tanned.

They were all crouching over him as he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes to see them all, he said "What happened? Where am I? Am I in 2028?"

They all looked at each other, they were confused what had happened to this kid.

Cisco said "Nah man, you're in STAR Labs. The year is 2015."

The boy was now sitting up and he was coming around. He said "2015? Oh no. It's gone wrong."

Before they said anything he looked up at them, he stared at Barry for a few seconds, then Iris and still looking directly at Iris he said "I recognise you. You're… Grandma!"

He got up and before Barry could blink he was hugging Iris. She didn't know what to do.

The kid then pulled out of the hug and said "You must be Barry Allen. The Flash! Grandad!" he went and hugged Barry before quickly pulling out.

Cisco said "Wow, this day keeps getting weirder. Grandad? That means you're…. Who are you?"

The kid smiled and replied "I'm Bart Allen. Call me Bart."

Barry was astounded, he asked "Bart Allen? You really are related to me?"

Bart said "Yeah, you and Iris. I'm your grandson. This is so cool meeting you! I've read about you, well when I said read, kind of fed the information. This is so crash!"

Barry couldn't believe this, Ronnie said "Crash? What's that? Future slang?"

Bart replied "Yeah I suppose it is." He then looked at Ronnie then everyone else and said "I know all of you. You're Ronnie Raymond. Firestorm! Cisco Ramon, Tech Genius and Vibe! And you're Caitlin Snow, which means you're Kill- Erm Caitlin snow…"

Caitlin said "What? What were you about to say?"

Cisco added "Vibe? What's Vibe?"

Bart ignored them, looked at Joe and said "You're Joe West. My Great-Grandad."

Joe looked shocked as well, he said "We're going to need some proof that you are who you say you are."

Bart smiled at Joe and then suddenly he was gone. Barry watched as a flash went past them, once, twice, it kept passing them in the tunnel. Then it slowed down and Bart appeared again.

They were all gobsmacked. Bart stood in front of them with a big smile on his face and said "Proof enough for you?"

 **Note- The moment where they leave Eddie's body and go outside is the moment when Bart crashed into this time. I will say now that Bart is from the alternate timeline where Barry's mum didn't die (Reverse-Flash didn't go back in time). I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and the premise of the story. Feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: What to do with Bart Allen?

**Chapter 2**

 **Barry POV**

They had decided that they would carry on the discussion back in the main labs, on the way Bart had sped off and gone on a whistle stop tour of the facility. He said "It's so retro! Like lights powered by electricity, what is that all about?"

They all just shook their heads in disbelief at him. Once they got into the main lab, Martin Stein was told the story and he said "So you're telling me that this kid, is your grandson from the future who has your meta-human abilities and he is from what 80 years into the future?"

Bart looked dumfounded and replied "Oh, did I forget to say. I'm from 2995. The 30th Century."

Cisco shouted "What? This is freakin awesome! 30th century, that is so dope! This could be a script for a goddamn movie!"

Barry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Barry said "Hey kid, how old are you anyway? 12?"

Bart seemed like he was doing a hundred things at once, taking in his surroundings, reading the computer, looking at Barry and then he said casually "I'm 2. Well 2 and 3 months."

Cisco shook his head and said "This is getting better and better."

Caitlin said "That's not possible. You look at least over 10."

Bart ran up to Caitlin and in his very fast talking manner said "Basically, due to my parents both having meta-human powers all my blood cells contain speed. So I have a super-fast metabolism, speaking of where is the food around here, and I age really fast. About 3 months ago I was put in a virtual environment where information like books and knowledge was fed to me and due to my all round speed I learned in 3 months what an average person learns in 18 years and some. But if I continue ageing this fast I would die of old age when I was 5. That's why I've come back, my Grandmother thought that Wal….I mean the Flash could help me fix my condition."

Caitlin nodded and quickly went to her medical station. She was clearly readying for tests.

Cisco commented "You kid are awesome. Like seriously. This is brilliant."

Iris then said "Wait, if you're from the 30th Century then how am I your Grandmother?"

Bart awkwardly said "Hate to give spoilers but you kind of get captured by the Reverse Flash and he puts you in the 30th Century. Then Barry comes to be with you and you conceived my Dad and Aunt then Barry had to return without you to save the world."

There were very different reactions to this, Barry was in shock and didn't say anything. He did look over to see Iris looking at him in an affectionate way.

Joe said "Twins. Who would have thought it."

Cisco said "Thawne really has got it in for you."

Then Stein added "But we have just defeated the Reverse Flash, Eddie died so Eobard Thawne never lived. So how could he do that?"

Barry noticed Bart's attention change to what Stein had said "Wait, did you say you have erased the Reverse Flash from time? That means that Iris never came to the century. Wait, Gramps how old are you?"

Barry replied "I wish you wouldn't call me that. I'm 23."

Bart said "Oh no. In my timeline you became the Flash at 28. And you met Iris at 24. This means it's an alternate timeline."

Ronnie said "So you're timeline no longer exists. I mean you're future isn't the future."

Bart said "He's right. I've read Linksi's space time continuum theory. I'm stuck here with no return."

Stein said "Who is Linksi?"

Bart replied "Some genius from the 29th Century."

Stein just nodded in constant disbelief.

Iris said "So you're here. For good. Barry what do we do with him?"

Bart said "Well…I can stay with you! Of course! You are family. Both of you. I can help. I have your powers, I can help you fight crime. It would be crash. A dynamic duo. Well not the dynamic duo but still a great partnership. Come on Gramps, you'd love it."

Barry didn't know what to think. He had only just seen his mother die, lost a good friend and shut a wormhole. Joe took the words from Barry's mouth and said "We don't have to sort anything out just yet. Bart, let's get you to Caitlin's medical bay, she can run some tests."

Bart was looking down at the floor and tapping his feet repeatedly on the floor, Stein said "Can you stop that?"

Bart looked up and said "yeah, sorry prof. Erm tests? Yeah sure. See you later Gramps."

He sped off towards Caitlin's medical centre. Then he, Iris, Stein, Ronnie, Joe and Cisco looked at each other in amazement, confusion and tiredness.

Cisco said "Just think, he has loads of knowledge about the future in his brain. Imagine what we could learn. It's an alternate history so it wouldn't matter what we learned but we could learn about so many technological advances. And like he said he could be good help in our mission."

Joe said "Cisco, he is a kid. A 2 year old kid. He hasn't lived. He won't know about things like danger, interaction or anything. Did you see him when we were talking, he got bored so easily. He will be a handful to look after."

Barry said "I guess he is my responsibility."

Iris said "Why?"

Barry replied sternly "He is my flesh and blood, most likely. I can help him, try to stop his condition, help him control his speed and look after him."

Iris said "He's my flesh and blood too. I'll help look after him."

She looked at Barry and gave him a reassuring smile. He still saw tears forming in her eyes. They hadn't even talked about Eddie. Barry couldn't believe he was gone. But he had to concentrate on the now, he had to help this kid.

 **Bart POV**

Bart was bored. He was lying down on a medical bed while Caitlin Snow ran some tests. He was unsure whether he should be wary of Snow. In his timeline she became a villain named Killer Frost. Bart knew most of the Flash History as he asked for it to be a big part of his virtual history lessons.

But Bart had to remember this was a different timeline. He was upset he couldn't get home and see his mother. He would never see her again. But he had his Grandma here and Barry. Though Barry seemed overwhelmed at having Bart here.

Bart found this whole thing weird. Having all the information made him sound mature and seem his age but Bart was still an infant. He said to Caitlin "How long is this going to take? I'm boredddd!"

She replied "Another 20 minutes. I'll put the TV on if you want."

Bart said "I've never really watched TV. But I suppose I was fed images when I was in the virtual environment."

Caitlin said "So you've never gone to school, met friends or gone on holidays or any kid stuff?"

Bart replied "No I haven't. I know about everything but only from knowledge not experience. It's weird. Coming here now, it shouldn't have happened. I don't know what to say, I know so much about everyone here's history. Well alternate history but I have to keep quiet. This is so annoying!"

Caitlin looked at him like she felt sorry for him. She said "So coming back this far into the past will be weird won't it. Where did you live in 2995?"

Bart said "I live here in Central City with my parents before I was moved and my dad died. It is weird but I can't really remember much about 2995 really. It honestly feels like I learned all this knowledge about the 30th century but I never lived there. I never saw much of the city or the world. I know things but I never saw things. I can hardly remember my first 2 years either. I was inside for most of it because it would have been a big news story and my parents wanted to protect me."

Caitlin replied "You talk really fast. But I'm sorry about your dad. And that you never really got to know your time. I know this must be scary for you but Barry is a good person. He will take you in and look after you. I promise."

This made Bart happy, he was surprised how nice she was. Meeting Barry must have changed her future. Bart knew that these people here were never supposed to meet Barry at this point.

Bart then spent the next 10 minutes watching TV, it was the news. There were reports about the wormhole. He also questioned Caitlin about what had happened.

While the test results were forming Caitlin gave Bart some books on medicine and current technology, Bart read these 5 books in 10 minutes.

The results came in and Caitlin said "I can't believe it, you were telling the truth. I'll send them through to Professor Stein and Cisco. You Bart Allen are an extraordinary boy."

 **Barry POV**

They had studied the DNA and all the other body test results for about 20 minutes now. Bart was telling the truth. He was Barry's grandson. How weird. Bart also had some abilities that Barry didn't have, his metabolism was faster, his brain processing speed was slightly faster and he claimed he could vibrate his cells to multiple according to future doctors but he had never tried.

Joe then said "It's been a long day, I think we should all consider going home and getting some rest. And it is Caitlin and Ronnie's wedding night."

Bart who had been reading a book looked up and said "Congratulations! If that's what you stay in this century."

Ronnie just laughed and said "Thanks kid."

Stein said "I agree Detective West. We should all come back tomorrow and see what we can do for Bart's condition and also consider the re-build. Also I was wondering what happens here at STAR Labs now Wells has gone."

Barry said "Well I was talking to Ray Palmer a few days ago and he said he was considering purchasing STAR Labs if Wells didn't own it anymore. He said he would build his own facility in Coast City and let us stay here. And we were wondering now that Ronnie wants to stay here and help us whether you Professor Stein would stay here and fill the role that Dr Wells had before… well before we found out the truth."

Stein smiled and said "I will consider it Mr Allen, it does sound interesting."

Cisco then added "Right, I'll have a look at Bart's results and see if I can come up with a solution. We should call it a day. And what a day it's been. Also Bart can I please have a look at that suit. It looks awesome!"

Bart said "Yeah sure Cisco. As soon as I get some normal clothes. If we are all going home then…."

There was a sounds of rustling air and Bart suddenly appeared in front of Barry. He said "What's the deal Gramps? Where am I going? Not being pushy but I won't cause any trouble. You can trust me to behave and not make a mess. And…"

Barry interrupted and said "Listen kid. I've talked to Joe and Iris and we have decided that for now at least. You're coming back with us. I'll take the couch and you can have my room. Is that okay Bart?"

Bart smiled and excitedly said "That is CRASH! I knew you would take me in. Thanks Gramps. I'm hungry, you got any food in the house? My favourite is piles of everything. And I'm ready for bed. All that time travelling really tires you out."

Barry chuckled and they all left the labs. Barry knew that he would have a busy night consoling Iris on the loss of Eddie and dealing with his energetic and restless Grandson.

 **Note- This story will focus on Bart and his arrival but I will be moving forward with the whole team flash so I will need to delve into other characters storylines. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know if you like having mixed point of views or not. It is quite difficult trying to write a point of view of a 2 year old kid who looks 12 and has the knowledge of a clever 18 year old. But that is what makes Bart's character so interesting the comics. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Race

**Chapter 3**

 **Barry POV**

Barry slowly opened his eyes and he adjusted to his situation, he stared up at the clock, it was 9 AM. Barry was trying to remember the events of the last day it felt like a dream.

Then suddenly he was shook back into reality by a quick opening and shutting of the house door. He then heard "Grandpa! You're awake. When is breakfast? I'm Starving! I woke up like 2 hours so I went on a brisk jog around America. It's so different to my time."

Barry couldn't help but chuckle. This kid really was amazing. Barry still couldn't get to grips the fact he was from the 30th century, 2995. It was so weird. In Bart's timeline Iris got stuck there and much like he felt he would do now he had followed her there and they had kids.

Barry replied to Bart "I can put some breakfast on if you want kid. You seriously went around America?"

Bart said "Yeah, I'm almost as fast as you Gramps, I went all around. Star City is quite different, there is no big statue to Oliver Queen there. Also, Metropolis had no advertisements, statues, museums or anything in the paper about Superman. It's weird. And the whole country feels really old. The buildings are so ancient. And people seriously get around in cars? The 21st century is weird. And you really use your hands to operate cell phones?"

Barry just laughed out loud. He said "That's because Oliver is only about 30. Don't go calling him by that name, he is still known as the Arrow."

Bart quipped "I thought it was Green Arrow."

Barry then asked "And Superman? Who is he?"

Bart said "Wow, he hasn't arrived on the scene yet. He'll be in the news next year. I need to remember that you have become the Flash 5 years earlier."

Barry then added "And try to not give too many spoilers. You could crash the timeline."

Bart said "It's already crashed remember. But there will still be things that happen the same way. Sorry, I kind of read or processed the whole history of the Flash. There will be changes now."

Barry said "You for one."

Bart then smiled and said "Does that mean I can help you? Join Team Flash? Please Gramps, it would be so crash!"

This kid really thinks far ahead. He told him "Whoa, slow down kid. We need to sort some things out first. Including fixing your condition. I better get going with this breakfast."

Bart nodded at what Barry told him and said "I'm going to go explore Central City. I didn't really have a look before. And Gramps, could you find me some clothes, this suit is getting sweaty. Back in a flash!"

Barry watched Bart leave and thought to himself, I might take that catchphrase.

Later Joe got up and they made breakfast. Barry took a breakfast up to Iris in her old room. He spent a couple of hours going through things with her. She was still upset about Eddie but in a typical Iris fashion she was trying to concentrate on something else. Her new relative, Bart.

Barry gave Iris her breakfast and Bart returned and swiped Joe's cupboards clean. He ate more at breakfast than a regular person would in two whole days. Barry worried how much this was going to cost him if Bart stayed on with them.

After Breakfast Joe had to go to work and Barry and Iris were going to STAR Labs. On the way they had to stop off at the mall. They needed to pick up some clothes and food for Bart.

They had found him some of Barry's old clothes, they were slightly too big but they did for right now. As they got out of Iris's car in the mall Barry said to Bart "Listen kid. In this time being a speedster is not considered normal and you can't expose my secret identity so no running, no talk of the future and don't leave our sight."

Bart didn't seem to listen to Barry and replied "Yeah sure whatever Gramps. So many rules."

Later as they walked into the mall Barry got a text from Cisco asking to come to STAR quickly so Barry said "We're needed at STAR, I'll go and get food and you two go and shop for clothes okay?"

Iris nodded and Bart smiled. Barry went round the co-op filling his trolley with loads of food. Bart said he liked everything, so Barry picked up everything. His trolley was stacked up high. His full costs were $232.32. Barry had never spent so much on a food shop. But he knew with two speedsters in the house it would go in days.

As they met back at the car Barry noticed Bart was dressed in clothes that fit him, a red top and a pair of jeans. Bart looked at the food and smiled. Iris said "He's not fussy like you were about clothes Barry. We've got enough to last him a while."

Barry said "Good, let's go."

About half an hour later they arrived at STAR Labs and they walked in to find Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie and Professor Stein. Team Flash was now fairly large including two and maybe three permanent members.

Virtually straight after they walked in Cisco called Barry over immediately. They walked into Caitlin's Lab and Cisco said "Listen man, me and Professor Stein have found a way. If Bart was to run at his maximum speed and reach mark two the shock of the speed may jolt his body's cells back to normal speed and he would age normally but still have your speed and his fast metabolism."

Barry said "Okay, good. Why are you telling me in private?"

Cisco said "Well considering that you have only just reached mark two and you've been doing this a while and you have longer legs, Bart may struggle. And knowing kids they don't respond too well to pressure sometimes. Well I didn't. I think you shouldn't tell him about the possibility of curing his condition, just make him run fast and hopefully the rest will do the trick."

Barry nodded and said "I agree."

Cisco replied "But you'll have to find a way to make him run fast."

Barry said "I got that covered."

 **Bart POV**

Bart was sat around in STAR Labs, bored again. His Grandad Barry came back in, Bart asked "What now Gramps? Can we do something?"

Barry responded "Sure kid, I was thinking we could have a race? Now that there are two speedsters we should find out who is faster."

Bart was so excited at this prospect, he said "YES! This is so Crash!"

Iris muttered "Will he stop saying that?"

Bart ignored this and asked Barry "Where will we race?"

Cisco said "You had race around the world and back here. I will monitory both of you and direct you if needed."

About 15 minutes later they were all prepared, Bart had got changed and eaten 3 packets of chicken wizzees. Now he and Barry were changed and ready to race.

Cisco said "Remember, head out of Central City and towards the coast then you should run over the Atlantic, through the UK, Europe and then Asia. I will direct you both."

Bart was stood ready, he couldn't wait for this. A chance to test his speed out properly. But he was relaxed about it, he wasn't expected to win and it didn't matter really if he lost.

Then Cisco said "3, 2, 1 Go!"

Then suddenly he was running, he loved how everything slowed down as he ran, he saw Barry side by side with him as they left Central City.

He saw the things in his way, cars, roads, fences and people but he never saw the surroundings really at this speed, and he only saw a blur.

About 4 minutes later they made it onto the Atlantic, he had never ran on water but it was so easy. He noticed that Barry was pulling ahead. Bart tried to speed up to catch him up.

Bart felt himself get faster and faster, he couldn't see anything but a blue blur and a red streak just left and slightly ahead of him.

Cisco said in the comms "You're halfway across the Atlantic, I'll tell you when you reach England."

Bart now allowed himself to look at the floor and concentrate on going faster. He couldn't even put into words hwo much fun this was.

He then heard Barry shout "This all you got Kid?"

Barry then started to pull away, by quite a way. Bart had to catch up. He felt himself on the edge of control when he caught up to Barry, he had never gone this fast before.

When they reached the mainland Bart was still maintaining this speed. Then Barry said "Come on Bart, let's up this a notch."

Barry then put his head down and really started powering ahead. Bart felt himself at one with the speed force as he kept going faster.

Suddenly Bart increased his speed massively and saw himself speed past Barry, it didn't last long though.

Bart felt on top of the world for about 3 seconds then he lost control, he shouted "Barry, I can't control it. Whoa, this is so not crash…"

He then felt himself hit a building, and he felt a weird sensational run through his body. He then passed out.

When he woke he saw lights and he saw Barry and Iris in front of him. He felt strange, something had changed. He said in a state of panic "Barry, what happened?"

Barry said "When you reached Mark Two your body's cells started to shift then when you hit that building your cells fully shifted due to your body's instant shock of going from super-speed to stationary. You're cells are normal, you age at a normal rate. You're cured Bart."

Bart tried to hide his pain but he couldn't but he managed a smile and said "Cured? That's so Cra...Amazing."

 **Note-Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This is similar to the way Bart fixes his ageing in the comics but with Barry as the Flash not Wally. The next few chapters will start progressing through time a bit more and feature Bart continuing the Allen family tradition of Crime-Fighting. If you have any suggestions for future storylines or changes please let me know through a review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4: Becoming Impulse

**Chapter 4**

 **Hey, thanks for your support so far it's been really positive. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been ill and busy revising for exams. Also I want to put it here that I am currently also writing an Arrow Fanfiction called Arsenal Rises, in this story Oliver Queen did die on the mountain in 3x09 and Roy is the hero of Starling City. I've decided to link these two stories together for two reasons, it will make it easier for me to write both at the same time and the other reason is so Bart can interact with characters like Batman, Robin and Blue Beetle. Time to crash the mode haha. Also it will be cool having my own Flash/Arrow universe. So basically if you don't want to read my Arrow story the only change really is that Oliver is dead and Roy is running Team Arrow as Arsenal. In the story Roy and Barry are assembling a Justice League of sorts, sorry if this is confusing. Here is the next chapter;**

 **Barry POV**

Barry was up in his kitchen getting breakfast ready for Bart, which took a while, Barry knew why Bart was lying in this morning. He was so happy yesterday about curing his ageing issue, he stayed up all night running about, reading books and watching TV.

Barry didn't want to admit it but he was starting to come around to this change in his life. It was weird, heck he and Iris hadn't even talked about the fact they had kids in this other timeline.

Barry didn't really understand the whole timeline thing but what he knew was there was a timeline where he became the Flash 5 years later, his mother had never died and he never went to live with Joe and Iris.

But the important thing was this was his time. All he had lived through was real and his relationship with Iris was still up in the air.

And now he had to experience having a Grandson before he had a son. Barry saw himself in Bart, other than his speed Bart had his eyes. His red hair was a strange one really but apparently Bart's mom had red hair.

As he was thinking about this Bart walked down the stairs from Barry's old room. Bart never walked anywhere so this was a strange occurrence.

Barry asked "You okay kid? Good sleep?"

Bart smiled and said "Best ever."

Barry was happy that Bart was happy. It was clear Bart would see life differently now, his body age was 12 and he would age at a relatively normal rate.

Later Barry and Bart arrived at STAR Labs. It was Monday so Joe was back at work, Iris as well. She wanted a distraction but she felt that work would be better than being in the place where Eddie had died. It would take time for her to get over her loss.

They walked in to find Professor Stein and Cisco both at their desks working. Barry asked "When are Ronnie and Caitlin getting back?"

They had left yesterday for their mini honeymoon. They were going to Europe for a couple of days. Cisco answered "two days, Caitlin said they'd be back on Wednesday night and we're heading to Starling on Thursday like you agreed with Roy on the phone."

Bart who had been surprisingly quiet this morning interjected "Do you mean Star City? And why are we going there?"

Barry said "It's called Starling. And I said nothing about "we". You can stay here. It's a dangerous mission."

Bart looked disappointed "I thought after I was cured I would be helping you out. Like being your sidekick."

Martin Stein had raised his head from the work he was doing on the computer and said "You can't go out in the field. At least not yet. Your 12 years old. Actually your 2 years old. You have no experience and frankly you're impulsive."

Bart ignored the negatives and said "That could be my hero name. Impulse! That's crash! One word. Snappy. Like Flash, Arsenal, Nightwing and Green Arrow well technically that's two words but still."

Barry had to admit Impulse was a name which fitted quite well. But this was not happening.

Cisco said "Who's Nightwing?"

Barry ignored Cisco's question and said "Professor Stein is right Bart. You're still a kid. A remarkable kid but still a kid. I will not rule out you coming out in the field in the future but right now you're not ready."

Bart looked frustrated, he said "I am ready Gramps. I am."

Barry shook his head and said "I don't think you are, besides this is a difficult mission. Arsenal is forming a team to fight the League of Assassins who are heading to Starling on a warpath."

Bart said "League of Assassins! That's awesome! Why is Roy Harper forming a team? Isn't Oliver Queen Star City's hero?"

This went like a dagger through Barry's heart and he said "No. Don't tell me Oliver lives in the other timeline. Is it my fault he died?"

Bart seemed surprised "I'm sorry, he does live to be 86 in my timeline. But it's not your fault because you didn't change the timeline. Thawne did. Anyway, are you sure he's dead?"

Cisco said "Yes. We went to the funeral. Roy is Starling's archer now."

Barry nodded and said "Yes he is. And we have to help him. So Cisco you get to work on Roy's suit that he asked you to work on and I will do that prep work we were talking about."

Bart said "What prep work?"

Barry replied "Caitlin thought it would be a good idea for me to do some research on the other heroes Roy is assembling. Roy got Felicity to work up a package and sent it to my lab."

Stein said "Speaking of. I need to go and play my part. I've packed my bags and I will head to Keystone City to find Hawkgirl. I'll see back here some time tomorrow"

Barry nodded as Stein left and said "Speaking of Keystone city I need to go over there next week Cisco. Joe wants us to visit his sister and his nephew."

Cisco said "That's fine. I'm sure the CCPD will deal without you for a day."

Bart quipped "Do you mean Wally West?"

Barry was surprised Bart knew this, and said "Yes, his name is Wally. He's 15 and he's a good kid. How do you know his name?"

 **Bart POV**

Bart had to think fast. He remembered that there were things Barry didn't know and couldn't. It didn't matter as much now it was a different timeline but still no one likes spoilers.

He replied "I just remember reading your family tree and I couldn't remember whether Wally was a cousin or a nephew."

Barry replied "He's my cousin, well Joe's nephew. Anyway, Bart why don't you go and help Cisco with the Arsenal suit. I'm going to do the prep work in my lab. Call me if a situation arises Cisco."

Cisco replied "Sure Barry."

After his Grandfather sped off they walked into Cisco's room where he was doing his work. Before he moved towards his workstation Cisco looked at Bart and said "hey Bart, I've been meaning to ask this since you got here but I wanted you to figure the ageing thing out first. How much do you know about future technology?"

Bart knew this would come up. He said "I know bits and pieces. It's like they just come to my mind. I can help you with the production and invention of more futuristic technology here at STAR but only to an extent. I only lived there for 2 years and 3 months."  
Cisco replied "That's cool. If we came up with loads of things it would appear strange anyway."

Bart watched quite silently as Cisco continued work on his Red suit which belonged to Arsenal. After about 10 minutes Bart said "So what are you going for with this?"

Cisco said "Well, I've already made the suit 20% lighter and it can carry more gear but Roy brought me this automatic weapon which fires lasers that he wants me to work into the arm somehow."

Bart said "Yeah, he ends up with something similar in my timeline. I enjoyed reading about the heroes without powers. They are more impressive if you think about it. But not as impressive as the Flash in my mind. But, surely you could try a quantum processor with a working miniaturising ray so the weapon fits into the sleeve?"

Cisco took a step back and said "You know how to do all of that?"

Bart then decided he would go and do it to prove himself right. He took to the laser canon and the suit and ran off. Bart took 4 minutes finding the parts and 2 minutes putting it together.

While he was putting it together Bart was thinking about what they'd said about Green Arrow being dead. Bart suspected he wasn't. He remembered reading some sort of history which involved Oliver coming back after a few years presumed dead but was that later?

Bart knew he couldn't talk to anyone about what he knew about their histories so continued his work with the suit. He didn't think making a quantum processor would be this easy but his speed helped a lot. He got back to Cisco and gave him the suit.

Cisco looked very excited and pleased and he said "This is so dope! This changes everything. I can do so much now. You kid are amazing."

Bart smiled and replied "You're welcome. See what I mean, if it's on my mind I can do it but I can't think what else I know how to do. It's like I can fish out instructions manuals from the back of my mind."

Suddenly there was a beeping noise from the central desk. Cisco ran over and Bart followed. Cisco looked at the computer and said "Oh no. There is a bank robbery in process. At Langham on 6th street. An officer has reported there to be a hurricane. That means Weather Wizard."

Bart remembered Weather Wizard from the Flash's Rogue's gallery, he was B-list but still he was always prepared to take lives. Bart said "I'll go over and stop him."

Cisco finished sending a text and said "No, Barry will…"

Barry raced in and finished Cisco's sentence "Deal with it. Yes, Bart you stay put okay. I'll be back in a Flash."

After Barry had grabbed his suit and left Cisco said "He's going to say that all the time now! See what you've done kid. And you're not going to stay put are you?"

Bart smiled at that and replied "Course not. I've got a bank robbery to stop."

Bart ran into the room where Bart's suit was, he quickly changed and was to speed off out of STAR Labs but Cisco said "Stop, here use this. It stops Mardon's powers."

Cisco gave him a pole with a bunch of tech on it. Bart nodded and ran off into the distance.

 **Barry POV**

Barry was running straight through the city, he arrived where the bank was. He then saw Mardon was leaving the bank. He was annoyed at himself for being the reason Weather Wizard was loose. But this was his chance to put him back where he belonged. A cell.

Barry then came to a stop in the middle of the road where he met the eyes of Mardon who was out of the bank and ready to leave.

Mardon shouted "Flash. Good to see you again. Last time I didn't get a chance to show you my full skills. I think I'll take advantage of that now."

Barry had seen his full skills in an alternative timeline, that is was made Barry afraid of what was going to happen next.

Barry saw as Mardon started producing a hurricane, he then started doing something Barry hadn't seen before, he had produced a big hurricane which had started tearing things down and he was firing mini bursts from the hurricane at Barry.

Barry was avoiding them but they were coming at him fast. Then Barry noticed a women on the pavement who was being pushed towards a building. He sped up and caught her, he moved her out of the danger zone.

Barry then ran back towards Mardon who was still firing at Barry, Barry couldn't get close. He moved to go closer then he got hit by one of Mardon's bursts, he was about to fall over and get swiped backwards.

Then suddenly he was caught by someone, he looked up and saw Bart in his red and white costume which goggles on. Barry was suddenly angry and shouted "I told you to stay put!"

Bart put him back on the ground and they were still running but he said "Sorry Gramps, I thought you might need this."

Bart gave him the staff which was built to stop any potential attacks by Weather Wizard. It was only built in the other timeline but Barry asked Cisco to make one just in case. He couldn't believe he hadn't brought it.

Barry saw no point in letting Bart leave now, he might as well stay and help. Barry knew he would be alright. Cisco after the race had calculated that if they were the same size Bart would be faster than Barry.

Barry took the staff from Bart and while they were still avoiding the bursts of energy being fired Barry said "Here's the plan. I will activate this and you approach at top speed and try to punch him. Okay?"

Bart nodded and then Barry stopped running and activated the pole which made Mardon stop in his tracks and his hurricane stopped. Then before he knew he was punched to the ground by Bart.

Barry sped over to make sure Mardon was defeated. He arrived to see Bart stood in front of Weather Wizard who was on the floor. He appeared knocked out. Bart said "See I told you I would be good at this."

Barry smiled at Bart but then suddenly he was caught off guard, Mardon arose and took the staff Barry had and snapped it. He then pushed Bart away and started his Hurricane again.

Barry had been caught out again. Mardon said "You bringing a kid with you now Flash? Did you really think you could knock me out kid?"

Much to Barry's happiness Bart who was running alongside him didn't react to the taunting and said "Flash, why don't we run around his hurricane, our kinetic energy multiplied will stop it and stop him."

Barry nodded and they started running around. What really impressed Barry was that Bart was keeping up with Barry as they both ran in circles around Mardon.

Much as Bart predicted together their kinetic energy overpowered Mardon's hurricane, the effects of his weather hazards were not passing the barrier they had built. Then without asking Bart broke out of the circle and ran straight up to Weather Wizard and kicked him in the chest.

The hurricane stopped and Barry ran over to see that Mardon had been knocked out this time. Barry smiled at Bart and said "Maybe I was a little premature when I said you weren't ready."

Bart just stood there looking triumphant and smiled at Barry's comment.

Barry then said "Welcome to team Flash, Impulse."

 **Impulse is born! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you are confused about the link with my other story then I'm sorry. Basically it is following a similar path to Arrow but with Roy as the main character and a full frontal League attack not a bio weapon. And if you don't like Arrow you can just brush over it. The next chapter will deal with Bart fitting in the real world and his future. Then there will be a crossover chapter which focuses on Bart's involvement in the Battle for Starling City. Let me know whether you thought this chapter was too long or a decent length. PS (I've made Wally West a cousin to Iris as I think this is what the show will be doing as they haven't introduced Iris's brother. And he's 15 because I wanted him to be older than Bart, he will may or may not have a larger role in future chapters.)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Future Looms

**Chapter 5**

 **This chapter will look at Bart being as impulsive as his name suggests with the way he deals with crime on his own and his understanding of the current time. And it will also touch on the future of other characters like Barry and Cisco.**

 **Cisco POV**

Cisco Ramon was sat in STAR Labs at his desk doing some calculations on the miniaturising which Bart had managed to fix up to an extent on Roy's suit. Cisco was amazed by this kid. He was quite annoying but he knew so much and much like his Grandad he was sick at fighting crime.

As much as the day Wells was defeated was a blur and felt like a crossover of Doctor Who and Back to the Future there was one thing which Cisco couldn't get out of his head. He was affected by the particle accelerator.

Cisco didn't know what to think about this, Wells alluded to the fact that his powers were to do with feeling the vibrations between the different timelines. And strangely he felt that Bart was different when he arrived but that feeling has slowly gone into nothing, which does suggest his timeline has gone as they had concluded.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts by "Cisco! I'm soooo Boreddd!"

That's right. He was left to babysit. Joe, Barry and Iris 'needed' to be in work. Caitlin and Ronnie were getting back later tonight and Stein was till in Keystone looking for Hawkgirl. Which left him to look after Bart, a reckless, restless and impulsive 12 year old speedster. Except he wasn't really 12. He was 2. Wow this is weird.

But they were going to have a discussion about the future of Bart as if he was going to live here they needed to set him up properly with an identity. He may have to be adopted by Barry. They may have to forge the certificate as Bart wasn't a registered person.

Cisco eventually replied to Bart "It's only 10 AM, Barry won't be back until like 5. Can't you do what normal kids do? Watch TV, play video games or something?"

Bart replied "That's boring. I want to help you with tech stuff or fight some crime."

Cisco said "Barry told you. Unless it's something small and close you're not fighting crime without him. And I'm working on bringing this miniaturising into full effect. I need to skype Ray Palmer in a few minutes."

Bart said "The ATOM? He hasn't figured out miniaturising yet? That's his main attribute."

Cisco had to just ignore what Bart said about the future, it was heavy spoilers. He replied "He did say he had made some discoveries while working on tech to help stop the league. We need to compare notes. So why don't you go and read or something?"

Bart replied "I would read but I've read all of Barry and Joe's books and some are boring."

Bart then added "Hey Cisco, you don't mind if I ask but you don't have any Meta-Human abilities do you?"

Cisco didn't want to say anything, he just asked "Why?"

Bart replied "Well in my future you're more than just a tech guy. That's all."

Cisco couldn't help but be encouraged by that, he didn't want to say anything to Team Flash yet but if he had abilities he would try to use them to fight the good fight.

Cisco suddenly had an idea. He said "Hey Bart, I have an idea. Central City Library doesn't open until 12. Why don't you go in there and see how many books you can read. It might help you adjust to some of the technology and trends of the time."

Bart smiled and said "That idea is crash! Although it is breaking and entering. But they won't know I'm there. See you later then"

Cisco watched as Bart sped off. He was a strange kid but he had a good heart. Cisco knew he needed time to adjust to this century but he would get there.

 **Bart POV**

As Bart went into the library he knew that reading books and gaining knowledge from this time was exactly what he needed to do. He started reading history books. He could process information so fast it was stupid. He could read a 300 page book in 10 seconds.

Bart didn't feel like he belonged here in this world but he didn't truly belong in his time. Bart knew that one thing he had was his speed. He would use his speed to help the greater good. He would fight alongside the Flash.

Later as he got through what must be his 400th book he remembered all the time he spent learning about the history of the Flash. He was proud to be a part of the lineage. He knew that his presence here couldn't stop Wally West from becoming Kid Flash.

Wally West was the one that changed everything. He became the Flash once Barry had "perished" and he was the Flash who gave birth to a long lasting legacy due to his kids and their kids. 6 lines of the West family made sure the Flash legacy which Barry Allen had started lived on.

When the time came he would make sure that his presence as a sidekick did not stop the Wally becoming Barry's partner as well. Besides the three of them together would be crash.

About an hour and a half later Bart realised the Library would be opening so he left. He had read a couple of thousand books, the information just sank in. The main things he learned were how cooking, transport and social interaction were done in this time which he presumed would be useful.

It would take time but Bart was determined to fit in and he knew that would eventually mean going to school which may be a painfully boring process but he actually wanted to make friends his age. He had never had that. Despite being biologically 2 years of age, he felt 12 and he would tell himself and the world that he was a 12 year old kid.

As Bart sped through Central City in his Impulse costume he saw some people crowding around a TV screen in a window of a shop. Bart stopped and watched the screen. He got some very weird looks and he wondered why, he heard a news reporter say "There is reports of a hostage situation in Coast City bank. Police are surrounding the building but the crew are making demands of…."

Bart then sped off again, he knew that Green Lantern wouldn't be on the scene for at least another few months or a year so he decided he would deal with this, that's what heroes do. It would be trivial work for a speedster.

He knew his way to Coast City because he had visited when he sped around America. He arrived at Coast City and ran over to the bank. He stopped when he got outside. He walked up to the commanding police officer who was shocked at him being there.

Bart said "So, what the situation? Should I just run in there and take them out or do they have explosives?"

The officer looked dumfounded, he replied "Just guns. But hold on you can't go in there, you're just a kid. And this is our job. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Bart was confused at his reaction, he said "I'm Impulse. One of the good guys. You know the Flash? I'm his sidekick. Anyway, just guns. Okay, I've got this."

Bart looked away from the officer and focused on the entrance, he would density shift through the door and take out the guys. He first ran over and took some handcuffs from a police car.

Then Bart ran straight at the door, as he reached it he shifted his body just as his father had told him to when they kind of trained together for like 2 months, it was only basic. He went through the door, he then saw there were 4 men with shotguns, and he went up to each one, took their guns, pushed them to the floor and cuffed them.

While he was doing this he heard them say "What?" and "Whoa"

Bart was done in 20 seconds. He then slowed right down and looked at the 12 hostages, he said "You're free to go now."

They looked surprised and relieved. He left them and ran outside. He approached the officer and said "All done. They are cuffed and on the floor."

The Officer looked at him strangely and said "Who are you? Why did you do that?"

Bart ignored that and was about to leave before a reporter ran up to him and said "Who are you? Why have you saved these hostages?"

Bart knew it was early days for the heroic age so he simply said "I'm Impulse. Flash's sidekick. Happy to help."

Then he sped off back to Central City with a job well done.

 **Barry POV**

Barry had been enjoying a first day back at work in ages, it was going okay despite Eddie not being there. Eddie's death had been leaked the day after it happened. They claimed it was a car crash, the typical excuse. They did manage to say, in Eddie's honour, he died saving Barry from an incoming car. This as close to the truth as possible.

At about 12.15 he was called into Singh's office. Barry was worried he would be annoyed about his time off. He walked in and sat down. It felt like going to principal's office.

Singh said "So Mr Allen, before I get down to business can I ask, are you back to work properly now? Are you fully committed to the cause?"

Barry replied "Yes Director Singh. I just needed some personal days. I'm sorry. I am as committed as I've ever been."

Singh nodded and said "Good. Because you're getting a promotion."

Barry was shocked by this, what kind of promotion was it though. He said "What? A promotion?"

Singh grimaced and said "I know this will be hard for you but I need to fill Eddie's positon as Detective and Joe's partner. I have a suitable replacement for forensic officer and you will still be heavily involved in that."

Barry said "Director Singh, I'm honoured but I'm surely under-qualified. Aren't I?"

Singh replied "You will need arms training Allen but that's about it. I'm not blind. I've noticed since the accident you've become more involved in cases and out in the field a lot more. You worked closely with Thawne and with Joe, you will be an excellent Detective. Trust me."

Barry couldn't really argue, since he found out the truth about his mother forensic science didn't interest him as much. Being a detective as well as the Flash could have its benefits. He knew he would be a fine detective because he has basically been one this last year. But he didn't want to take Eddie's place.

Singh could surely see that and said "Don't think of this as replacing Eddie, think of it as making him proud and making the most of the sacrifice he made for you."

This made Barry's mind up and he finally said "Okay, I accept the offer. Thank you Director Singh. I won't let you down."

Singh replied "I know Allen. We may not always have seen eye to eye but I have never doubted your value to my department. You start next week. Finish your job on the Kersley case and take tomorrow off."

Barry nodded and left. Just as he thought this was going to be a good day he saw the news.

A picture of Bart was on the TV, the headline read "Speedster named "Impulse" stops hostage situation at Coast City bank, comparisons with Central City's Flash are being made.

Then he saw a clip of Bart speaking to reporter "I'm Impulse. Flash's sidekick. Happy to help."

Oh god. This was not good. At least he kept it short. But this wasn't supposed to happen. If something had gone wrong…

Barry exchanged a look with Joe and he signalled him aside. Joe said "Barry this can't be happening, what was he doing in Coast City and he didn't even use his voice box. I know Arsenal has made media appearances but he disguised his voice."

Barry replied "I know. We'll have to address this later. We're meeting to discuss Bart's future remember. In the meantime I'll text Cisco to keep an eye on him."

Joe nodded in acceptance.

Barry then added "In slightly better and unexpected news Singh just made me a Detective. And you're new partner. He said my interest in field work since the accident has been clear. I'm starting on Monday as long as I have some weapons and physical training"

Joe gasped and looked shocked. Barry then saw tears forming in his eyes. He hugged Barry. It was a deep and meaningful hug. Barry knew Joe would be proud.

Joe said "I'm so proud of you Barry. You know I've always wanted this for you but I never wanted to take you away from Forensic science, you know because of your mother. But being the Flash has led you to this and as long as you want it then you should take it."

Barry nodded and gave him another hug.

Barry went back to work and finished the work on the Kersley case. He went and got some food with Joe and they discussed his promotion. Then they picked Iris up who looked a bit brighter today and made their way to STAR.

Barry decided not to tell Iris about the promotion, not yet. Taking Eddie's place would be harder for her than it was for him.

About an hour later they were all there. Stein was still in Keystone City and he said he would meet them tomorrow before they left for Starling.

He, Joe, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie and Bart were sat round the table.

Barry started the conversation by saying "Bart what the hell were you thinking?"

Bart seemed shocked "What do you mean gramps? I was doing what we do. I was saving people, fighting crime."

Barry couldn't hide his anger, he was basically shouting "Not in Coast City! Not making media appearances and not using our real voices! Anyone could do a voice trace on you."

Ronnie added "He's not a registered person so they wouldn't..."

Barry interrupted him and said "That's beside the point. I said only small stuff in Central which would be no danger."  
Bart defended himself "It was small. I wasn't in any danger. But those hostages were. I had to do something. And since when did you decide people out of Central City don't deserve our help? You're going to Starling City tomorrow."

Barry was taken aback by this. He could only say "You're right Bart. I was just worried. I care about you and I don't want a 12 year old kid out there on his own."

Bart smiled and accepted Barry's apology.

Later the topic turned to Bart's future, they decided that Bart would stay around STAR Labs in the days until the new school semester in 3 months and in the nights Barry, Iris and Joe would look after him but mainly Barry. They would ask Felicity to help create a false identity for him, as Bart Chalmers but get Barry to adopt him and name him Bart Allen.

This would all be sorted out in the long term. For the short term they did decide he would come to Starling tomorrow to help fight the league as he was clearly capable.

At the end of the discussion Bart asked "So Gramps does this all mean that you'll be my guardian?"

Barry responded "Yes I guess so. You're my responsibility now. Just to say, you got one thing wrong in that brief interview, when we're out there fighting crime you're not my sidekick. You're my partner.

Bart smiled immensely at that.

Cisco added "Flash and Impulse protectors of Central City. Sounds good."

 **Wow that was long. Sorry about that, I got carried away a bit. Hope you enjoyed this. I know there is a lot going on but it will slow down soon. I just need to try and set things up for the future. The next chapter will be a crossover of sorts with my Arrow Story which you can find here; s/11090585/1/Arsenal-Rises There will be a chapter focusing on Bart's actions in the battle on this story but if you wish to see a meeting of a 'Justice League' of sorts including Team Flash then read Chapter 25 and 26 of Arsenal Rises when I write them. Then I will continue with some of the storylines here and show more of Barry and Bart's partnership in action. Thanks.**


End file.
